


what to get the thief who has everything

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, I love these dorks, Team as Family, ac2017, adventchallenge, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Cassandra and the fine art of gift-giving.





	what to get the thief who has everything

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very happy with this one, it kind of ended up all over the place. but i needed to finish it so here we are. not that great, but like cassandra i too struggled with what to get ezekiel so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> prompt is "the right gift" and title is not actually from a christmas song #disappointed

The commons room is decorated floor to ceiling, lights strewn in every possible place and a huge tree covered in all sorts of ornaments stands in the corner. Cassie had started decorating on the second day of December, and the Annex has been in full holiday mode since.

Cassie looks up from her arts project when Eve wanders in. She smiles and Eve comes over to see what she's working on.

"It's a new ornament for the tree," Cassie tells her, holding up half a snowflake.

"It's beautiful," Eve says, and Cassie grins.

"And mathematically symmetrical," she says. Eve laughs and settles down at her desk, writing in a book on the tabletop. Cassie fiddles with the string in front of her for a moment.

"Hey, Eve?" she asks eventually.

"What's up?"

"What are you getting everyone for Christmas?"

Eve looks up at her, then, sets the pen down and laces her fingers together. She smiles faintly. "I've been collecting things for Flynn all year from all the places we've been," she says. "Flynn and I are going in together on a new book we found about lost Babylonian architecture for Jake. I haven't decided what to get Ezekiel yet, but I have a few ideas."

Cassie sighs. "That's where I'm stuck," she says. "I have something for everyone but Ezekiel. He's so hard to shop for!"

Eve chuckles. "Yeah, what do you get a world-class thief turned Librarian that isn't illegal or he doesn't already have?"

"Exactly!"

Eve sits back, crosses her arms as she thinks.

"Well, I think I'm going to get him tickets to one of those Escape Room deals," Eve tells her. "A buddy of mine went to one in Japan and he said it was harder than anything we had to do in training, so it seems like a worthy challenge."

"That's such a good idea," Cassie nods, then frowns. She doesn't really share anything with Ezekiel like Eve and Jake and even Flynn do. She sighs.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Eve says.

"Yeah," Cassie agrees, and she lets her mind wander as she returns to the snowflake.

 

 

Cassie's up and in the kitchen before the sun that morning, two cups of tea steaming away. She's isn't sure if he's awake, but - 

"Oh, good morning Miss Cillian," Jenkins says. Cassandra smiles.

"The other cup's for you," she tells him, and he picks it up with a quiet _thank you_. They sit together in silence for a while, before Jenkins ask,

"What's that you're reading?"

"Hm, this?" Cassandra says, only half paying attention. She doesn't finish, and Jenkins clears his throat. She startles, remembers the question. "Oh! It's a book on diamonds and precious gems," she says. Jenkins raises an eyebrow.

"New hobby?" he asks, and Cassandra laughs softly.

"No, I'm - I'm trying to figure out what to get Ezekiel for Christmas."

"Ah, I see." Jenkins peers over her shoulder at the drawings of gemstones. "Have you considered maybe something more relevant to yourself? I'm sure Ezekiel has plenty of expensive rocks."

"I want to get him something he'll like, though," Cassandra sighs. "Eve's getting him some security hack thing, and Jake said he got him something about submarines. What are you getting him?"

Jenkins smiles, mostly to himself. "I'm still not sure if it will work," Jenkins tells her. "But if it does, we'll be waving the no pets in the Annex policy, I'm sure." 

"Jenkins! You're getting him a pet? No, a magic pet! That's such a great idea!"

Jenkins pats her shoulder when she frowns again. "I'm sure you'll think of something, my dear.”

 

 

By the time December 20th rolls around, Cassie's no closer to finding a gift for Ezekiel.

“Why is this so hard?” she groans, dropping her head on her arms on the table in the center room.

“Why is what so hard?”

Cassandra jumps, looking up to see Ezekiel standing by the table.

“Oh! Ezekiel, hey!” Cassie says. “I didn’t…I didn’t see you there.”

Ezekiel takes the seat next to hers, folds his arms in front of him on the table. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing,” Cassie says. “Just - just trying to finish my Christmas shopping for everyone.”

“Oh man,” Ezekiel sighs. “I’ve been having the hardest time.”

Cassandra perks up. “Me too!”

“It’s like, I spend nearly every waking minute with these people, but I have no idea what to get them for gifts.”

“Exactly,” Cassie agrees. The two of them frown at the table.

“I think I’m just going to make everyone food,” Ezekiel says eventually. “Can’t go wrong with that.”

“Your cooking is delicious,” Cassie nods. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Don’t go stealing it,” Ezekiel tells her with a grin, and pushes himself off the stool. “I’ve got to get to work if I’m going to be done in time. Good luck!” he calls as he disappears out of the room. Cassandra sits for a while longer, thinking over what Eve and Jenkins and now Ezekiel have told her, and suddenly, she gets an idea.

 

 

Christmas Day at the Annex brings snow and hot chocolate and a gift exchange with breakfast.

Cassandra’s sitting by the tree, small pile of presents in front of her from the others, and she reaches to the side to pull out her gifts. She hesitates for a moment before handing them out.

“It’s nothing much,” she tells them, and Flynn smiles at her.

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” he says, and Eve nods in agreement.

Ezekiel is the first to open his, and Cassandra watches him carefully. He extracts a small scrapbook from the wrapping, settles it on his lap to flip through the pages.

“Woah, Cassandra, did you make this?” he asks, looking up at her in between page turns.

She nods, wrings her wrists for a moment. “Yeah,” she says, and notices the others have opened their scrapbooks, too.

“I was right,” Flynn says, and when he smiles at her this time, she returns it.

“This is really great, Cassie,” Jake agrees, and Cassandra can feel her smile widening.

“No one’s ever made me a scrapbook,” Ezekiel tells her. “No one’s really made me anything before.”

They sit around for a while after that, comparing pages and images in each other’s albums, and Cassandra sits between her family, munching on Ezekiel’s cookies and smiling at all the stories the pictures bring back up. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok but how about that season premiere?! i missed these dorks so much.


End file.
